


You'll pay for that

by NoiraKai



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Fantasy Fulfillment, M/M, Mentions of Burnplay and Scarification, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution Roleplay, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1558523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoiraKai/pseuds/NoiraKai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cain elicits some help to act out a steamy fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll pay for that

 

Cain answered the door with a cigarette hanging off his lips, hoping it would make him look older, more casual, like someone who might possibly have done this kind of thing before. He beckoned his guest inside with a quick jerk of his head, hoping no one in the hall had seen his arrival, as he shut the door and flipped the deadbolt lock.

He turned around to see the blond craning his neck and peering around the hotel room, giving Cain the opportunity for a surreptitious once-over. He’d done his hair like Cain had requested, the almost-white braid spilling over his shoulder onto a faux leather jacket, a dark but showy, candy apple red thing that that was zipped up to show just a bit of pale skin. Cain only had a split second to glance further down at the blond’s skinny figure, his distressed jeans and some tall grey motorcycle boots, and another split second to wonder what those boots would feel like walking all over him, before his guest met his eyes. But Cain didn’t bother to hide that he’d been looking, instead just intensifying his gaze, smirking around his cigarette and taking a step closer.

“Payment up front,” the blond demanded, not quite as tough as he was trying to sound, fidgety with his hands buried in the pockets of his coat, swiveling side to side a little and making the leather whisper.

“Oh yeah,” Cain muttered, and dug into his own pocket for a wad of counted bills. “’Swhat we agreed on,” he said as he handed them to the blond.

He counted them anyway, but not before giving Cain a discerning, unimpressed look that went straight to his dick. His eyes were bolder, sharper than they should have been, and Cain observed that he might have been wearing some very subtle eyeliner and mascara. And boy did that work for him, Cain thought, heart beating a little faster.

Satisfied the count was correct, the blond stuffed the bills into his jacket pocket and zipped it up, then spun on his heel and sauntered over to the bed. Facing away from Cain, he made a good show of pulling the jacket off his shoulders, revealing a tight-fitting white cut-off shirt.

Cain cleared his throat and ground his cigarette out in an ashtray, figuring he should try to make conversation. “Sunny, right?” he asked, entirely sure that wasn’t his real name.

“That’s me,” the blond answered as he threw the jacket on the bed, looking back and giving Cain a bright smile that fit his nickname. Sunny turned around and leaned against the bed, using his toes to pull his boots off by the heel and giving Cain a long look up and down. “And what do they call you?”

“Uhh…” Cain answered, realizing he’d completely forgotten his own name in the excitement that this was actually happening. “Sacha,” he managed finally.

“Nice to meet you, Sacha,” Sunny said with another genuine smile. “What do you do?”

“I’m a Fighter,” he responded, wondering if it was the kind of profession that would impress someone like Sunny, and thus would be worth boasting about. Sometimes people liked doing things for servicemen.

Instead, a small flicker of alarm went over Sunny’s features, making Cain’s heart clench in his chest. “Oh!” he exclaimed, before quickly recovering. “Shore leave?” he asked, and then pulled his white shirt over his head.

“Mmhm,” Cain answered, trying to be a bit less threatening, not wanting to scare Sunny away. Fighters did have a reputation, after all.

“First one?”

“Yep.”

“Load of cash burning a hole in your pocket?” Sunny teased, wriggling against the side of the bed a little and biting his lip.

Not anymore, Cain thought. “Heh, something like that," he said.

Sunny beckoned him forward with a crook of his finger, still chewing on his lip, and Cain quickly complied before his legs could give out from all the blood rushing to his dick. “You okay, baby?" Sunny fretted, as he snaked his hands around Cain's waist. "You seem a bit nervous," he said, but obviously wasn't concerned enough to keep from pulling Cain's shirt up.

“Well…” Cain started as he lifted up his arms to let Sunny remove the shirt, but then thought better of elaborating. "No, it's nothing."

“Don’t be _shy_ …" Sunny wheedled, and came closer to slip his hands into the back pockets of Cain's jeans. "You have me for an hour, I can be whatever... you... need," he said huskily, pressing their chests and groins and noses together. "All you have to do is ask -- and maybe pay a little extra, depending on what it is..."

Cain took in and exhaled a deep breath for courage. “It’s just, I’ve never done this with another guy before," he confessed.

Another look of surprise flashed across Sunny's face, making his eyes sparkle. _“Oh,_ well aren’t you a cutie," he said with a flirtatious smile. "Don’t worry about that. Why don’t you just lay down and let me take care of you, okay?”

“Okay," Cain said quietly and obeyed, pouting a bit at being called a _cutie,_ but secretly knowing such a smoking hot blond could get away with calling him a lot worse. He watched Sunny pull off his jeans and climb onto the bed after him, half-hard cock bouncing underneath his small cotton shorts.

“I’m glad you told me," Sunny insisted as he straddled Cain's hips, skinny but heavy and dense on top of him like he was all muscle. "Have you ever been with _anyone_ before?”

“Oh. Yeah, uh, just… not a guy," Cain replied, feeling himself blush a little as he stumbled for words, with the other man's dick so close to his dick.

“It's alright, honey. Nothing wrong with being curious about what you're missing out on." Sunny leaned in close, tempting Cain to move closer to his lips before pulling away and pressing them to Cain's ear. "And I can assure you," he whispered seductively. "You're missing out on an awful lot."

Sunny moved against him, and Cain couldn't help but let out a low groan and push up into the sensation. The blond hummed in approval, smiling down at Cain as he began to roll his hips in a sensuous rhythm, rubbing against Cain's cock through his jeans. Cain lifted his arms from where they lay at his side, needing to participate, but then put them back down, not sure what he was allowed.

“It’s okay, I'm not a stripper, you can touch," Sunny giggled at him, but not unkindly. Cain was quick to oblige, sliding his hands up Sunny's thighs to grasp his hips. "Wherever you want..." Sunny added slowly.

Cain got the hint and glided his hand over the front of Sunny's shorts, and instantly rock hard from the moan that followed, he gave a grunt of appreciation in return. Sunny kept grinding against him, moving his erection right into Cain's hand. It was better than any normal lap dance could have been, because Cain was actually getting to reciprocate, and that turned him on more than anything else.

This must have signaled to Sunny that it was time to move things along. Cain lifted his head off the bed to watch. as the blond scooted back to get access to Cain's zipper, hungry eyes flitting back and forth between Cain's face and the bulge underneath his clothes. To Cain's amusement, his eyes widened into saucers once Sunny actually got Cain's cock free.

“Oh my god!" Sunny chuckled breathlessly. "That’s quite a monster you’ve got there.”

He would have assumed that Sunny said that to all his customers, but then again, Cain was confident he was much larger than average -- based on comments in the past, of course, and _definitely_ not sneaking peeks at other peoples'. He sat up and gave Sunny a teasing smirk. "Haha, _now_ who’s nervous?” he flirted, and smiled even bigger when the other man blushed. Feeling much more confident now, he pulled the blond closer and pressed his open mouth to his neck, humming at how he smelled like cologne and cool mist, as if he had showered before he arrived. Sunny's hand wrapped around his shaft, drawing more sounds out of his throat, as Cain made a trail of kisses down Sunny's neck and then grabbed onto his braid, pulling out the elastic tie with his teeth.

“Don’t you like my braid?” Sunny pouted when he saw what Cain had done.

“Oh, yeah, it was ohh... it was perfect," Cain insisted, finding it hard to form sentences with Sunny's hand on his cock. He could barely close his fingers around it, but Sunny had this way of twisting his wrist that was making Cain come undone. "But I’ve just... always wanted to do that," he admitted.

“To someone you know?” Sunny inquired, giving Cain a shock of guilt, but the blond just laughed. “Oh, come on honey. It’s not like I’m gonna get jealous!”

Cain swallowed, and felt arousal pulse through him as he forced himself to answer. “Yeah. A guy I saw once... couldn’t ever stop thinking about him.”

Sunny gave him a knowing look. “You get off thinking about him?”

Cain’s breath hitched, half from Sunny’s forwardness and half from another almost vicious twist of the blond’s hand. “Mmm,” he nodded. He kind of liked it, having the answers pulled out of him via this sexy form of interrogation. He liked being forced to own up to this secret desire, that he’d kept hidden for so long... it made him feel naked, even though he was still half dressed.

“You can call me by his name if you want,” the blond offered.

Cain shook his head, breathing heavy. “...I never found out his name,” he explained. “He was only at the station for a mission briefing or something I guess, ‘cause I never saw him again… He caught me staring at him,” he reminisced.

“What did he do?”

“He just, uhhh, fuck...” Cain stopped mid-sentence as Sunny did something else unbearable with his hand. “He whipped around and gave me this look, like he could see right into my fucking soul or something,” Cain panted. “Like he could read my thoughts.”

“And what were you thinking?” the blond quietly demanded, in a sultry voice that Cain was sure he would hear in his dreams. He blushed a little hotter.

“Not words, really, just some nnnh… really filthy images," Cain hissed in answer.

“Like what.” Sunny stared at him with those bold eyes, parted lips daring him to speak the words.

“Like… what..." Cain repeated helplessly. "Like what he would look like... with my cock shoved down his throat.”

Sunny gave him a wicked look and ran his tongue over his lips. “You mean like this?” he said, and bent down, opening his mouth wide and sliding Cain’s cock in effortlessly, taking it all in one smooth, albeit slow, motion.

He looked up at Cain when his lips reached the base, with another cold, unphased glare that sent sparks through Cain’s nerves. Sunny pulled back a bit and then swallowed him whole again, moaning like Cain was the most delicious thing he’d ever put in his mouth. So much so, that it made Cain wonder if someone had invented heaven-flavored condoms, and -- fuck, when had that happened? Cain couldn't even remember him putting it on. As Sunny pulled back to work at the head, lips forming a tight seal over his corona, Cain threw his head back and squeezed his eyes shut, willing himself not to come yet.

"S-- oh, fuck," Cain stammered. "S-Sunny!"

The blond stopped and looked up, swallowing Cain one more time before ever-so-slowly pulling him out of his mouth all the way. Something in Cain's face must have belied how unhinged he was, because Sunny smiled at him with ravenous glee and crawled up over him, burying his face in Cain's neck.

"What do you want," Sunny asked, half-offer and half-demand, nibbling and sucking at the lobe of Cain's ear.

Arousal flashed through him, an electric shock that made his abs tense up, his balls contract. He was being interrogated again. "I want to... to fuck you," he rasped, all the breath sapped out of him by Sunny's fingers walking across his sternum.

"Hmm..." Sunny had the gall to think about it. "I'm afraid you're gonna have to be a... tad more specific," he teased, even though he was slicking Cain's cock with lube that had come from _somewhere_.

Cain swallowed hard, and mustered up the strength to pull Sunny on top of him, and put some more of those filthy images into words. "I want you to ride me," he breathed, sliding Sunny's shorts off his ass and biting his own lip. "I want you to... have your way with me. Make me come, and then finish in my mouth."

Sunny let out an inspired little hum and closed his eyes, leaning back a little to slip his hand into the pocket of his jacket and pull out another condom. So that's where he'd been getting the stuff from, Cain thought as he watched Sunny slide the pink wrapper over his cock.

"It would be my pleasure," Sunny said, as he wriggled his shorts the rest of the way off his legs and kicked them somewhere across the room. "It's so nice to have a client who knows what he _wants,"_ he mused, straddling Cain and grabbing his cock.

Cain grunted and swore under his breath as Sunny lowered himself down, sighing and visibly straining to relax, so tight around him Cain forgot that he could breathe.

“Just… give me a minute, big boy…" Sunny whispered once he had Cain all the way inside. His eyes were watering a little, smearing his mascara, and Cain grinned, flattered so much that he forgot to care about the brief delay.

It seemed his dick had other plans, though.

"OH!” Sunny exclaimed as Cain twitched inside him.

Cain chuckled at the look of bliss and surprise on his face. “I think the monster likes you," he laughed, and intentionally made himself twitch again, delighting in the way it made Sunny squirm with pleasure.

"You'll pay for that," Sunny panted, giving Cain a positively sadistic smile as he began to move. "And I don't mean with money."

Whatever retort Cain might have had was lost in the feeling of Sunny fucking himself in long strokes, and then slapping their skin together as he leaned down to ride Cain at a punishing speed. Cain clawed at the bedding, just needing something to hold onto, doing his best to keep up with Sunny's rhythm with his own thrusts. He might have said a word or two amongst what was mostly unintelligible noises, but then everything went still, and Cain heard himself swear in the sudden silence.

He opened his eyes, to see Sunny repositioning himself, squatting over Cain with his hands behind his feet on the bed. It wasn't a very aesthetic position, but it gave Cain the most spectacular view of where they were joined, leaving him speechlessly watching his cock slide in and out, while he figured out where Sunny had gotten all his muscles.

Cain grabbed onto Sunny's feet with the dual purpose of holding on for dear life and massaging the soles. This seemed to distract him somewhat, Sunny closing his eyes and letting out a choked little swear, and Cain could have sworn himself that the room had suddenly gotten ten degrees hotter.

Sunny got back on his knees and bent over him then, moaning with how close he was, fucking Cain mercilessly with his fingers twisting into a fistful of hair.

"Aah, shit," Cain hissed at him, the pain and anger pulsing through his cock and the surrounding molten heat and turning into pleasure. Cain could feel it coming, feel it rising inside him, and it was gonna be big--

And then Sunny stopped.

"I told you you were gonna pay," he said with a nasty grin.

"Fuck!" Cain yelped frantically.

Sunny giggled at him. "Do you wanna come?"

"Y-Yes," Cain stammered, squirming underneath him. Karma was a bitch. "Please!"

"Then I wanna hear another one of those dirty fantasies of yours, just one," Sunny said low and melodious in his ear. "That's your payment."

Cain laughed, breathless and hysterical, so far gone he was on the verge of going mad, like a sea-stranded sailor dying of thirst, wanting to do what Sunny wanted, and Cain had to set aside for later the irony of wanting to please a whore.

"I uh," Cain started, wracking his mind for something, something _good_.

"Yes?" Sunny prodded.

"I thought he might smoke when we fucked…”

Sunny frowned. "That's _all_ you've got?"

"I was -- I wasn't finished," Cain said desperately. "And he might, burn tally marks… on my back? From how many times he’d…” Cain drifted off, hoping that would be enough, because he was really just making this up off the top of his head.

It wasn’t enough.

“He’d _what.”_

“...He’d used me,” Cain practically whimpered, closing his eyes so he wouldn’t have to see the look on Sunny’s face, so he wouldn’t get caught in his very steamy lie.

Cain thanked every deity he could think of when Sunny started moving again. “All right, baby,” the blond said softly. “You’ve earned it.” He rode Cain slow at first, building up to it, shuddering as he found that place inside him that would mean the most pleasure for them both. Cain focused on that, on being used, on having the pleasure ripped out of him interminably slow, and then he came, harder than he could remember coming in a long time, thrusting as deep as he could and lifting Sunny off the goddamn bed, throwing his head back and letting out an amusingly disgusted little snort, choking on a bit of laughter, as if the load he was filling Sunny with was enough to drown a man.

Cain figured it might be best to keep that image to himself, and it was all too easy to do so, when Sunny pulled off of him with a grunt and shoved his pink cock in Cain’s face. Blissed out, Cain did the best he could, wrapping his lips around the head and giving thanks that someone had at least invented nothing-flavored condoms. Sunny moaned above him, curling his fingers in Cain’s hair and thrusting a little, helping out since Cain was finding it hard to move anyway. He just grabbed onto Sunny’s ass and went after it, soaking in Sunny’s little words of encouragement, a few "oh, yes, just like thats", a couple of "that’s right, take its" and one very satisfying "are you sure you’ve never done this before?!"

“Oh, fuck!” Sunny shouted, his voice echoing off the headboard he was no doubt gripping onto, and Cain would have smiled at the thought of being heard in the next room over if not for the cock in his mouth. “Oh god yes, I’m gonna -- _f-ck.”_ The last word was nothing but consonants, as Sunny went silent, seeming to hold his breath as he came, shuddering into Cain’s mouth.

  
As the blond collapsed next to him with one last sigh, Cain stared at the ceiling, still a bit too fucked out to fully contemplate what he had just done, though he knew it was gonna crash down on him eventually.

“Let me get cleaned up a bit,” he heard Sunny say. “Then we can have a round two if you’re up for it. Okay, tiger?”

“Kay,” he murmured, choosing to look at the clock rather than make eye contact. They’d only been at it for thirty minutes. And Cain was pretty sure he was out of dark secrets to spill, and was starting to regret spilling the ones he already had.

He peeled himself off the bed and discarded of the condom in the bedside trash can, then reached for his pack of smokes and the lighter on the nightstand. He lit up one-handed, then closed his eyes, and took one big, satisfying hit. He let his hand hang over the side of the bed, as he let the smoke just float out of his open mouth.

He didn’t open his eyes, even when he felt the bed dip, even when he felt someone snuggling up to him, encouraging Cain’s other arm to wrap around them. “You know, baby?” the blond said quietly.

“Hmm?” he answered, taking in another drag.

“You were such a good fuck,” Sunny chuckled. “I’m thinking about giving your money back.”

Cain opened his eyes then, though it still took his brain a few moments to comprehend the words. With a measured amount of seriousness, he looked down at the blond, who was pressing his lips together and trying not to laugh, and failing.

“That’s not funny,” Cain said flatly, holding back his own laughter deep in his throat.

The blond just cackled some more.

“Keeler.”

“What,” he giggled, and bit his lip.

“You’d better give me my fucking money back _._ That was just part of the act,” Cain reminded him sternly.

“I dunno, I was thinking of going downstairs to the casino and playing some blackjack,” Keeler teased, grinning from ear to ear.

“You better not!” Cain pounced on him, making Keeler scream with more laughter, being careful of his lit cigarette as he pinned Keeler to the bed, who tried to distract him with a kiss, and succeeded.

“Mmm, that was a fun game,” Keeler concluded. “You made a very convincing virgin.” Cain ran his tongue over his teeth as he thought of the obvious retort. _“Don’t_ say it,” Keeler warned.

“And _you_ made a--”

“Don’t,” Keeler repeated, a little flirty this time, even as he raised a very serious eyebrow.

Cain pressed a soft kiss to his lips so Keeler would know he was being serious, too. “Well, you did,” he said quietly, and looked him in the eyes. “Thank you,” he said with as much sincerity as he could muster.

Keeler relaxed a little underneath him, searching for something in Cain’s face as Cain took another hit of his cigarette. “Was that a true story?”

“Huh?” Cain turned his head and blew some smoke out into the room. “Oh yeah. You don’t remember, do you?” he asked, trying not to sound disappointed.

“No, sorry,” Keeler shook his head. “I remember going to the station, but… I don’t remember seeing you.”

“Yeah, well… ‘sno big deal,” Cain shrugged. Only him questioning his sexuality and having his world turned upside down, no big deal.

“You must have been surprised to see me on the Sleipnir,” Keeler chuckled, his eyebrows stitching together in earnest.

“Haha, yeah,” Cain snorted. “I almost melted into a puddle on the floor. Abel didn’t know _what_ the fuck was wrong with me.”

“Speaking of,” Keeler said carefully. “What do you think the others are up to?” he asked, and licked his lips.

Cain cackled at him, sitting up so he could keep smoking.

“What,” Keeler demanded, eyes darting around the room, but Cain just kept laughing.

“You know something,” Keeler accused, narrowing his eyes. “What?”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Abel’s tongue was starting to get tired. He’d been at it for almost an hour, and still Deimos showed no signs of breaking. Gasping for air, yes. Moaning, sure. Trembling at every thrust of Abel’s tongue into his ass, absolutely.

Deimos made a sound similar to the cute snorty noise that Cain sometimes made when he was having a particularly good orgasm, the times when he forgot to swear. Abel quickly pulled his face away, making Deimos whine in displeasure and push his ass backwards. “You’d better not come,” Abel scolded. “Not until you say please.”

He’d tried before on several occasions to reduce Deimos to begging, to no avail. But now they were on leave, and Abel had all the time in the world…

But then there was a knock at the door, just as Abel had once again stuck out his tongue.

Abel stopped and listened, and Deimos craned his neck around and looked at him with wide eyes.

“Are you expecting someone?” Abel asked with a frown, and Deimos weakly shook his head.

Eyebrows furrowing, Abel peeled himself off the bed. “I’d better go see who it is,” he complained, and undid the cuffs on Deimos’s wrists. “Don’t. Touch yourself,” he warned, pointing a finger in the tiny Fighter’s face. “I’ll be right back.”

Abel threw on one of the complimentary bath robes and padded over to the door, opening it just a crack, startling a bit when he saw Lieutenant Encke standing outside.

“S-sir?” Abel asked, trying to figure out why Encke would be wearing firefighter gear. Was there a fire?

“Are you Mr. …” Encke was reading off of some kind of paper. “Abel… Abelson?”

“Um, yeees?” he answered incredulously.

“Strippergram!” Encke exclaimed. “From Mr. Cain… McCain.”

“Mc-- um…” All the breathe was knocked out of Abel’s lungs as he processed this bit of information. “Come in… please…” he managed finally, ushering Encke into the room, only remembering Deimos at the last moment.  “Oh, just wait here for a second.”

“Sure,” Encke answered, but Abel was already peeking around the corner to see if Deimos had made himself decent. He had, and he looked very intrigued.

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t realize you had company,” Encke was saying.

“Oh, it’s fine, it’s Deimos,” Abel replied, trying not to laugh at Encke’s reaction. He beckoned him into the main part of the room and then bounced onto the bed, once again eyeing Encke’s costume. “Are you really gonna strip for us?”

“If you want,” Encke said nervously. “Though I should mention that Mr. McCain payed for my full range of services.”

“Oh…” Abel exclaimed, exchanging looks with Deimos. “Oh my…”

 


End file.
